Sunsets are Forever!
by Yaruseki Kaziaki
Summary: A young boy tries to learn his way through life, while struggling with no parents and a recent move from Japan to America. My First story!
1. Chapter 1

**BLEACH belongs to its rightful creator, Tite Kubo, and all other companies that have decided to endorse it. No profit is being made from this story nor is it advocating for any of the companies that hold the copyrights to the series.**

_It was a dark day in that alley. The day my mother gave birth, and the day she died. I never knew my father. He never did show his face around our house, and mother said that he had divorced her… not that they were ever married, I later discovered. My mother confessed to the police that day that she was pregnant, thanks to an unknown man, who the police think was a mass murderer known as "Hollow unit 14379." I never knew what it meant, but now I do. My mother was raped by a hollow spirit. I know it sounds impossible, yet there was one human who had a hollow inside him as he lived. That human was a Soul Reaper, one of the many who serve under the Soul Society, and quite possibly my father…_

Today would be no excuse to be late to school. Only being in the ninth grade, I figured that since I just transferred from Japan to America, I'd have to face new challenges. For example, the Second World War would be portrayed differently in Japan than it would in America. But I was past that in my History-9 class.

A week had gone by, and I joined a new Kendo training school, and this training would soon pay off.

I would soon discover the power of my father.


	2. Chapter 2

**BLEACH belongs to its rightful creator, Tite Kubo, and all other companies that have decided to endorse it. No profit is being made from this story nor is it advocating for any of the companies that hold the copyrights to the series.**

I sat around, listening to the new popular music in my town, "This Is The Worst Day Of My Life," by The Actual. It seemed pretty popular to me at least. I looked over to my right, and there they stood, my crush and her friend. All of a sudden she fell over, a hole through her stomach. I saw her still though, standing off to the side, and then I saw it, a Hollow. I could see it going for the faded form of her, then I saw nothing. All I could remember was an image in my head of a mysterious sword, and a black-robed figure, and that figure looked like Ichigo Kurosaki. The same Ichigo who was mentioned by my mother as she died.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS:**

I was listening to the music mentioned in this story while it was in the writing process. I sorta was bored over this weekend, so i decided to write another chapter. Not much Writer's block with this story, but i could always use ideas. Send me an email with ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

**BLEACH belongs to its rightful creator, Tite Kubo, and all other companies that have decided to endorse it. No profit is being made from this story nor is it advocating for any of the companies that hold the copyrights to the series.**

As I awoke, I noticed all the girls huddled around me. Then I saw _him_. It was a shock, seeing _him_ here. I noticed he was dressed, as he would have if he were in our school. It was Ichigo Kurosaki; the man I never knew still lived. He was in his Gigai form, because his human form must have passed. His Gigai held his soul, and his soul held darkness… and I was the only one around me who knew it. He edged closer to me and said one word, "Son." I immediately went into a state of shock and he pulled back as if in fear.

When I awoke again, he was gone. The girls said to me "Yaruseki, are you sure you want to find him? He left when you passed out, and your still bleeding." "Still bleeding?" I thought, and I realized Hollow wounds never heal without the help of soul reaper magic. My mother had the ability to heal others with her shunshun-rikka.

Yes, my mother was _Orihime Inoue_.

* * *

AUTHOR'S COMMENTS: It was fun to write this chapter, as I discovered more of myself in this Yaruseki character. The title will be explained in the next chapter. And maybe you guys can see the pairing now. Ideas are always welcome! 


	4. Chapter 4

**BLEACH belongs to its rightful creator, Tite Kubo, and all other companies that have decided to endorse it. No profit is being made from this story nor is it advocating for any of the companies that hold the copyrights to the series.**

_It was dark. Her kiss on his cheek still felt as warm as ever. She leaned back, and finally said it, "Ichigo, I'm pregnant." He stood back in fear, and this time more of his anger burst out. "Whose child is it?" he spat. "Yours," she said, almost ready to burst out in tears. His eyes widened in shock. In the blink of an eye, he hugged her, kissed her warm forehead, and left._

Now where is he? I couldn't get the thought out of my head. I ran to the park, nothing. I ran to the town center, nothing. I ran all around town, and then I realized where he might be. I ran to his old house, and there he was. Next thing I knew, I had a sword going through my heart and I was coughing up blood. "You're too weak," he spat, and I knew he was in his Hollow form. Then all I remember is passing out.

I woke up, and I realized I had a sword on my back and I was wearing black robes. The sword had a black crystal in the hilt, and it was made of fine silver. The hilt itself was gray, and the layout of the sword was a rapier. I heard clapping behind me. "Well done son! You've become a soul reaper!" called a voice behind me. I wanted to _KILL _that voice. That was the voice of my Hollow of a father, Ichigo Kurosaki. "You killed me! Now everyone's going to my funeral, and all you can do is say 'well done son!' I hate you, and that's final. Now everyone is going to find out some maniac guy from our school stabbed me to death!" I screamed. "Calm down, you still have your Gigai form," he said. "Huh? I have a Gigai? I thought those were for disembodied soul reapers?" I questioned. "No, young Yaruseki. A Gigai is a body for any disembodied soul. Well, everyone has a Gigai, because it holds your spirit." He quietly said to me. He nodded, and then spoke, "Yaruseki, there's something I have to tell you, but we can't talk about it here."

I was scared and then, he told me we were going to see the sunset and he would explain it there. Where were we going to see the sunset? I didn't know.

When we got there he wanted to say one thing, "Yaruseki, I haven't been around for most of your life, and I never knew you as you were growing up, and… well… I wanted to say 'I love you' for the first time in your life." Then he gave me the hug I would never forget, and all of the sudden, his spirit shattered and flew off in the wind. Once again I heard his voice, "Yaruseki, I love you." He was leaving me, just as soon as he had come. He was wishing me luck from the Soul Society, where we called Heaven, on my way as a soul reaper.

I entered his house, and there was a woman standing there. "Welcome to the Soul Society, Yaruseki Kurosaki. My name is Rukia, and that's all you need to know." I shoved her out of the way, fell onto my late father's bed, and cried.

**FIN**

* * *

AUTHOR'S COMMENTS AND CREDITS: 

Comments:

This is the final chapter of Sunsets are forever! but not to worry, there WILL be a sequel!

Credits:

I would like to thank my family for all their help, and the help of my friends too.


End file.
